Sellers of cassettes and compact discs (CDs) have used security packages in their efforts to prevent theft of cassettes and CDs. Security packages tend to be large frame structures which inhibit an individual's ability to hide the cassette or CD in the security package within a package or under clothing. These security structures also have a means to securely hold the cassette or CD within the frame.
Several types of security packages require the use of an instrument to destroy the frame's structure in order to remove the cassette or CD. Other types of security packages are reusable. The reusable packages may or may not have locking devices. Those such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,645 disclose sliding in the tape cassette or CD held in place by resilient tabs. The CD or cassette is removed by depressing the tabs.
Security packages which have a locking mechanism have a second frame member which locks onto the first frame member and retains the cassette or CD in an opening in a first frame member. The second frame member is optimally attached to the locking mechanism. These device often require a key mechanism for removing the second frame member. Furthermore, individuals have been able to open such security packages with pointed objects by prying the locking mechanism open and then removing the cassette or CD.
Therefore, what is needed is a security locking device which cannot be pried open and which can be displayed in an orderly fashion.